


they've all been strong for too long

by Flipping_emmy (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Epilepsy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder, Panic Attacks, Seizures, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flipping_emmy
Summary: A NEW CASE FOR LOGAN BERRYA girl lies on a tram rail in Bromma and waits for the train. In another part of Sweden, a man ends up in a deep grave in the forest. None of their loved ones knows of the impending disaster. Will their lives be saved?The two victims are not familiar but have something vital in common. Now it's up to Detective Logan Berry to find the connection before it's too late.ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERSTRIGGERS, murder, suicide, eating disorders, epilepsy seizures, panic attacks, drug use
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. Darkness

I stood there silently in the distance, in the midst of the people, saw the wounds in your hand, your foot, your body. And the darkness was heavy and hopeless. I heard rumours flying over the city that the tomb did not hold my Lord. But I have seen and heard and learned from life that the riddle of death can never get an answer, and no one takes back what the grave takes.

I stood there silently in the distance, in the midst of the people, saw the wounds in your hand, your foot, your body. And the darkness was heavy and hopeless. I heard rumours flying over the city that the tomb did not hold my Lord. But I have seen and heard and learned from life that the riddle of death can never get an answer, and no one takes back what the grave takes.

The arms cannot be moved. He tries to chew the disgusting cloth in his mouth and push it aside with the help of his tongue. Without success. He can't scream for help. Fatigue creeps in, but he knows what that would mean to give in to it. The snare around his neck reminds him every second. As soon as the stool he swings to, he feels the icy terror in the veins.  
There is little need for him to lose his footing. And strangled to death. The house is humid and the autumn cold seeps through the roads. The tears have run out, but he is still sobbing.

Patton. He whispers them. Patton. Help.  
The sound is obstructed by the fabric in the mouth. Can he cause noise in any other way? He stomps on the stool but becomes afraid that it will break. It is already wobbly. Everything speaks to him. How should anyone find him? He feels a responsibility to survive. For the sake of others, if nothing else. Never has he ever been so afraid of falling asleep. It is enough that he nods and happens to have overturned the pallet, then it is run.

Then there is no rescue. Fatigue is treacherous, it is becoming increasingly difficult to keep your eyes open. How many hours he has spent here he has no idea just what they are many. He must not fall. But he has to close his eyes. He closes his eyes and feels how nice they are to rest, just a short second. Head to. That's all it takes. The muscles relax and the legs lose their stature. He wakes up from a tight jerk around his neck and gasps for air. Those who absolutely could not happen have happened. The stool has overturned and he hangs freely in the air.


	2. Criminal Inspector Logan Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Berry refills the coffee cup while his manager Thomas Sanders enters the room. They greet each other with a hug and settle down at the coffee table.
> 
> "Welcome back," he says. "When you first swallow coffee, I have something for you,"
> 
> Sanders has the same old Manchester blazer that always has something with his looks that Logan doesn't recognize. Is he starting to get old? He smiles and tastes the coffee.
> 
> "New supplier?"
> 
> "No, they are the same old shit," laughs Sanders and corrects the shirt collar. "Does it taste bitter?"
> 
> "Just different," says Logan. He has been missing the coffee but has suppressed how disgusting it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logince and Moxiety is my favourite ship at the moment but im also a multi shipper hope you peeps enjoy this chapter

Monday 14 October   
Patton Pov  
He follows the man with his boots along the hilly path in the forest. The ground underfoot swings and they spin in the head. How did he end up here? It whistles in the trees and the wind pulls away colourful leaves that sail towards the ground. The blood-red leaves are the most beautiful, he always has. Autumn is enchanting.

Today's last rays of sunlight find their way between the branches. The light from the sky illuminates the path, but the grief lies like a shadow within him. The images from his life come and go. He has everything that many can only dream of. Three lovely children and a beautiful husband.

A fantastic house at the best address. The dream car with all the extra accessories. The most expensive high-pressure washer on the market. Two robotic lawnmowers. Pool with automatic chlorination. He is weak at gadgets, likes exclusive watches and cameras. Technique. Sports cars.

Things he couldn't afford until his career took off. And things his brother will never stop mocking him for. The language of jealousy is not beautiful, but he has fought hard for his success.

Everything was hard at work, every late night when he was forced to handle demanding job emails and the kids' hunt for attention. Guilt and insufficiency. He looked down at his white shoes that got dirty during the walk. It was stupid not to take anything more fitting on your feet.

None of the ones he wears is suitable for the forest or the cold. Neither his shirt, his jacket nor his light blue chinos. He would not survive many days. A laughing thought.

"We are soon here," says the voice in front of him and he wakes up from his sleep. The sun has dropped a snap and the light is on its way. They rest somewhat heavily over the forest. A hundred years of buried secrets. It rattles to somewhere and small paws rush away through the bushes. A squirrel climbs up a tree trunk and he is intrigued by the disproportionately large tail of the skinny squirrel.

The man points to a glare "There".  
Only a few meters left.  
He feels neither relief nor worry. It must be what it becomes. An artificial calm lurks in the body and the head is wrapped in cotton. The environment is losing more and more of its contours. The man with the boots stops. Then he bends down and removes leaves and branches from the ground and grabs something that looks like an iron gate.

"Can you chop in on the other side?" He asks. "It's too heavy for one person"  
They lift off the open deck and an abyss deep hole appears several meters below the ground, big enough for a person to fit.  
"Please and step down."  
Suddenly he becomes uncertain if he wants this. But now there is no return.

-Magical time skip-

CRIMINAL SPECTOR LOGAN BERRY slides through the Police station Park at Kungsholmen in Stockholm. A dog is playing in the mustard yellow leaves. Autumn is special, especially on a sunny morning like this one, when the colours explode. In a minute, he'll be at work. Which he has longed for. It is not a day too early to start working again after parental leave. Being away from work for so long is not his thing, even though it was nicer the second time.

He should just turn left towards the entrance to the police station when he sees a figure under the big oak. Someone looking at him. Logan draws in his breath and slows down. The woman is reminiscent of someone. Yet he does not understand who it is until he gets closer.

Former police officer Karen (Kari).

A small cloud in the sky causes the sun to disappear for a moment, and the shadows on the face fade out. Karen looks different than the last Logan saw her. The hair is still black, but she is much rounder around the cheeks and more every day dressed. If you didn't know better, she could be classified as one in the crowd. Karen quickly moves towards him and stops right next door.

"Hi Logan, can we exchange some words?"

Logan hesitates in the step. It is the first day at work and he has to arrive on time, but above all, he has no desire to talk to the woman who was about to beat him off the road. Who tried to kill him. How could she even know that Logan was going to come here today? Because they can't be a coincidence. Logan scans for the surroundings, there is no one nearby. He does not intend to be alone with Karen.

"I have nothing to tell you," replies Logan and starts to leave. Karen grabs his shoulder. "Wait!"

"Let go of me" Logan releases himself.

"We are outside the police house. How dare you?"

Karen holds off her hands in the air.

"What are you looking for?" Asks Logam when he realizes that the woman opposite him looks more sad than hostile.

"Sorry," Karen says.

Logan doesn't know exactly what she is referring to. Does she mean the threat letters to Prince, who were then also directed at him and ended up in Deceit's backpack?

I will always find you.

Logan is sure it was Karen who was behind it because Princey recognized the writing.

Or does she apologize for the loss? It does not matter. He does not want to deal with the woman.

"Love can do very strange things with one," Karen says softly. "You're lucky to have Roman."

Logan shakes his head. It is distant to call him Roman. He is Princey to everyone, even to Karen. Does that mean she has finally come over him? Karen's unrequited love for Princey overpowered and also hit Logan. He examines the woman in front of him. There might just be a way to get rid of her for good. To say as it is.

"Had," says Logan, "We're not together anymore."

Then he turns around and leaves. Now he does not intend to be hindered. In the blink of an eye, he sees the branches of the tad shadowing the place where Karen stands, staring at him. Thankfully she doesn't follow Logan, but even though the distance between them increases, a feeling of discomfort lingers.

Why does he tell you it's over?

Karen had nothing to do with it. Logan reaches the stairs and steps in through the grand entrance. The security guard must be new because nobody knows Logan. She looks at Logan as a stranger even though this is his second home. Not even when he legitimizes himself does the suspicion disappear. Once inside the security doors, he tries to put Karen behind him. Hopefully, this was their last meeting. Now there is no reason for her to give up on Logan anymore. Not when she knows Princey is single.

Logan meets his face in the elevator mirror and turns to the doors, waiting for them to open. When the elevator doors to the sixth floor are opened, Logan is set to work hard. But first a cup of coffee. The stripped-down environment is associated with murder investigations and late evenings. The smell of coffee sits in the walls. Yes, except when they had problems with the sewer and it stank shit for a week, but they would rather he forgot. Logan goes to the locker room. Everything is as usual at the regional investigation unit in Stockholm, but at the same time, nothing is the same when he left in March he was the father of a child.

Now he is a father of 2 kids.

Logan Berry refills the coffee cup while his manager Thomas Sanders enters the room. They greet each other with a hug and settle down at the coffee table.

"Welcome back," he says. "When you first swallow coffee, I have something for you,"

Sanders has the same old Manchester blazer that always has something with his looks that Logan doesn't recognize. Is he starting to get old? He smiles and tastes the coffee.

"New supplier?"

"No, they are the same old shit," laughs Sanders and corrects the shirt collar. "Does it taste bitter?"

"Just different," says Logan. He has been missing the coffee but has suppressed how disgusting it is.

"How are you?"

"Yes, why to complain," he replies. "But how is Princey going to be at home then?"

"It remains to be seen, but I hope well."

Then comes a brief silence. Small talk is nothing for Logan, he wants to get to the essentials as soon as possible. The seat cushion he had sat on thousands of times before feels much bleaker.

"What kind of case should I work with?" He asks.

"Lost Patton Thundercloud," says Sanders. "I just got the information that he was found dead in a forest in Dalarna. He could be quickly identified because he is a known face. "

News morning's most popular host. Respected and loved by the entire Swedish people. Handsome. Successful. Charming. Competent. A mother-in-law's dream.

"Everything indicates that he was murdered."


	3. Roman Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus starts crying as soon as we arrive indoors. He is sensitive to temperature changes and thrives best in the fresh air. His heart floods and he has to pick him up right away. He can't cope when he's sad, which he has already managed to snap up, even though he's only six months.
> 
> "Come to Dad," he says and is just as moved as ever to be called Dad.
> 
> He unbuttons Remus soft overalls and takes off his helmet cap so he doesn't get too hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logince and Moxiety is my favourite ship at the moment but im also a multi shipper hope you peeps enjoy this chapter
> 
> I always accept if you find any grammar mistakes etc and tell them to me

Roman Pov

He must have done something good in life because at last, he must experience unconditional love. It was worth a year of waiting. Roman "Princey" Valentine has never felt anything like it and would do anything for him.

Even dead.

He looks at him during the walk along the quay.

He smiles back but says nothing. Words are superfluous.

Soon it will be at Fotografiska. They should have lunch and watch the exhibitions. Enjoy life. No stress, no times to fit. No murders to solve. If a door opened a window, his grandmother used to say. That's right, he notes as they approach the stone stairs to the entrances. One thing is certain, Princey will not miss the job. Maybe the colleagues, but not the work itself. Although it is a meaningful profession, he has always found it difficult not to be involved in tragic life's fate.

You can't put the work aside when you get home. Release a painful meeting with parents whose children have been murdered. Many people say they get blunted after a while, but he has never succeeded. Rather, it has become more difficult over the years to feel joy for one's own sake as others suffer through their worst mad dream.

The logan is better applied to the task.

Not because he's cold-tempered, but he's not as emotionally involved. He has the ability to disconnect, at least when the case is resolved. Road time is another thing Then he is hopeless to do with. Unreachable. Forget his sister's birthday, miss everything that should be important. There he is special, but he knows that. Then there is another question which stands out but him.

I, Princey thinks gloomily.

"Do you want help?" Asks a woman on her way down the stairs, nodding appreciatively. She lifts the chassis to the stroller and helps him up to the glass doors.

"Thank you," he says, walking towards the cash register.

Remus starts crying as soon as we arrive indoors. He is sensitive to temperature changes and thrives best in the fresh air. His heart floods and he has to pick him up right away. He can't cope when he's sad, which he has already managed to snap up, even though he's only six months.

"Come to Dad," he says and is just as moved as ever to be called Dad.

He unbuttons Remus soft overalls and takes off his helmet cap so he doesn't get too hot.

The day Logan told him he was expecting children changed everything. The world became more colourful and he could cry completely without warning. But life also felt more threatening. Everywhere he saw dangers, he was terrified that something would happen to Logan or the baby. The anxiety worsened when Remus was born and it grows every day.

Princey has begun to accept that he must live with it.

When he said a few comforting words and completely unabashedly hummed at a children's song, the cry ceased. Remus is probably just hungry.

"Soon you will get food," he tells him and sees the woman at the checkout smiling with twinkling eyes at them.

The cellphone beeps and he manages to get it out of his pocket. Maybe it's Logan who wonders how they feel. He has promised to hear from him and tell us how he is doing but does not want to harass him with pictures and SMS from every moment.

The message is from an unknown number.

Say hello to your son.

Princey understands nothing when he sees a picture of another child, about the same age as Remus. It must be a mistake, he thinks.

Yet a feeling of discomfort lingers. What if the message against all presumptions is for him? It gnaws in the chest. Suddenly he realizes who the sender can be. It is not the case that there have been lots of different women and men in recent years. One more than Logan, to be exact.

Someone that Princey thought he was done with.


	4. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanders peeks through the door to his service room.
> 
> "I just talked to the machine gun. Now I have a little more on my feet. "
> 
> "Come in," he says, laughing. "Machine gun?"
> 
> "I have known Detective leader Joan in Borlänge for a long time. They are good, even though they call me the zero rat. "
> 
> Only now does Logan see that they are a person behind the boss in the doorway.
> 
> "I have Remy with me," says Sanders. "You two are going to team up."
> 
> "Hello," Remy says, smiling at him.

A faint scent of floral perfume and detergent strikes Logan as he steps over the threshold. The service room feels smaller and slightly more worn than in March. Logan immediately notices that someone else has been staying here, not just on the smell. His stuff is in boxes and it looks stripped down. He hangs the jacket on the hook and sits on his chair and adjusts the seat height.

Patton Thundercloud on news morning.

As soon as he starts the computer he goes in and read about his disappearance. Media has not been able to get the new information yet, but it is only a matter of time before there will be an update that Patton Thundercloud has been found dead.

Everything indicates that he was murdered.

He looks at the portrait image of him.

Chestnut brown, kind eyes, infectious smile and cinder-coloured hair in an unstable hairstyle. Twenty-nine years old. He had his whole life ahead of him. Logan has a hard time imagining that he could have some enemies, but of course, everything is not always as it seems.

Patton was found dead in Dalarna, but Borlänge police suspect the location of the finding is not the same as the crime scene. Since Patton is written in Stockholm, several hearings must be held here, in addition, he is a well-known profile and the general interest is extra large.

The media will demand to know what has happened.

The exploration leader in Borlänge has asked Stockholm for help, and this is where Logan comes into the picture. The problem is the investigative unit in Stockholm, which has not exaggerated resources when it kills people in each and every suburb nowadays. He is happy to avoid these matters. Threading is like trying to figure out a tangled yarn and just make the knot worse the more you pull it.

Now he is back on his long-awaited job, he is struck by doubt. Should he sit here and investigate murders when he just gave life to a little boy who needs his dad? Not to mention Deceit who has started peeing on the nights and talks baby language. All to get the same attention as his little brother. It's inevitable to think about his own big sister Missy. Was she the same when Logan was born?

Sanders peeks through the door to his service room.

"I just talked to the machine gun. Now I have a little more on my feet. "

"Come in," he says, laughing. "Machine gun?"

"I have known Detective leader Joan in Borlänge for a long time. They are good, even though they call me the zero rat. "

Only now does Logan see that they are a person behind the boss in the doorway.

"I have Remy with me," says Sanders. "You two are going to team up."

"Hello," Remy says, smiling at him.

A sixteen year younger colleague with brown eyes and a well-trained body. Remy has to hang in the gym every second. It is not difficult to imagine him lying on the bench press with a bright red face. The question is how good he is as a police officer. Logan can't bear to train a cub. It is enough to raise two children at home.

"The body was found by a dog hunter in the forest," Sanders says. "Patton lay in an immersion in the earth covered with twigs and leaves. Since the body has not been able to be autopsied, the cause of death is unknown but he has discolourations around his neck suggesting strangulation."

Remy and Logan meet each other's eyes.

"Start by going to Patton Thundercloud's partner and give him the death message."


	5. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was he who bossed me," he explains, looking exaggeratedly submissive, like a dog with its tail between its legs. "And see how it went."
> 
> "Nothing further," Logan agrees. "And now you will be drawn with me."
> 
> "My God yes, what have I done to hurt the world?"
> 
> He sighs without letting go of his eyes.
> 
> Logan looks out through the box. "We have separated."
> 
> "Oh fuck, it was sad to hear."

Remy sits behind the wheel and heads for Patton Thundercloud's address to the south. Logan sighs at all the road construction that makes access to the capital more difficult.

"How is my teacher Princey doing then?" Remy asks something teasing in his voice.

Logan laughs. "Just fine, please."

"It was he who bossed me," he explains, looking exaggeratedly submissive, like a dog with its tail between its legs. "And see how it went."

"Nothing further," Logan agrees. "And now you will be drawn with me."

"My God yes, what have I done to hurt the world?"

He sighs without letting go of his eyes.

Logan looks out through the box. "We have separated."

"Oh fuck, it was sad to hear."

His missing comments are hanging in the air, but don't know what to say. Since it was he who ended it, it is sensitive for Princey. Of course, he doesn't want to talk about it. Thankfully Remy releases the topic.

Logan cannot deny that he is better off in his company than he thought. There is something about Remy's energy that makes him in a good mood. His alertness.

Or is he blinded by his exterior? He turns the thought off immediately, because he can neither, nor wants to, be interested in anyone from work. He has already made that mistake. Do again do right.

Then he blushes as he thinks about their big age difference. He's forty and he's twenty-five. In other words, young and malleable.

"What are you thinking about?" Remy asks and Logan bounces to.

"Nothing" he responds lightning-fast and hopes scars it doesn't show how embarrassed he is. I am emotionally malnourished, he says dryly. Otherwise, my thoughts would not go around in this unpleasant way.

Sharpening. 

They arrive at Master Michael's street and brakes outside the charming alley which consists of small houses in different colours. Logan did not know the picturesque street.

"What a place," he exclaims, pointing to the water. "

"And a view of Gröna Lund as well."

"You," Remy says, harking on.

"Is there any chance you can say... yes, that is, give the very death command. I find it difficult."

"You know, I think so, too," he says. "You never learn. It just never gets easier over the years. "

"Thanks, it was embarrassing to hear," he says ironically.

Logan takes a deep breath. They will just meet a man who has lived between hope and despair for several days since his partner disappeared. Now the worst thing has happened. And not only is he dead but murdered. Logan rings at the door and a young man in a purple suit and purple blouse and converse opens. A beautiful exterior, but how he really can be revealed by the blank look and bags under his eyes. He must have been asleep.

Logan recognizes Virgil from one from a mingle from a gala premiere along with Patton. Logan's dad has an unhealthy interest in gossip magazines, otherwise, Logan would never browse one. Both Virgil and Patton beamed at the picture.

"What is the matter?" Virgil says, flickering with his eyes. He is well used to people walking past Patton's house with the hope of seeing him. And the journalists have been trampling around here around the clock since Patton was reported missing last Thursday.

"We are here from the police investigation unit. It applies to your partner, Patton ThunderCloud, "Remy says, and legitimizes. "Can we come in?"

Virgil turns ash grey in the face "Get on."

Logan feels a scent of lavender and sees small pots on a bench in the hall. He takes off his shoes and finds that there are only a pair of men's shoes with heels. Logan is no longer able to think about it but goes with Virgil into a rustic kitchen with gas stove and Moroccan tiled floor in blue-grey tones.

"We have just renovated," says Virgil and Logan sees the construction dust swirling in the light from the ceiling lamp.

They settle down around a white elliptical table and Virgil puts away some wedding catalogues. Logan gets a lump in his throat. A death message cannot be wrapped up, as the message is definite.

"Just say it," whispers Virgil, looking appealingly at Logan.

"Unfortunately, Patton was found dead this morning," he says.

"We are sorry," Remy shrugged, tearing off a piece of household paper on the table, and handed it to Virgil with a trembling hand as he began to cry.

He receives the paper and wipes the wet cheeks. "That can't be true," he whispers. They let the news sink in. Virgil must get the time he needs. That's the least it can do. Logan looks around discreetly.

Not a loaf of bread anywhere or any gadgets is lying around and scraping. Virgil must have had nothing else but to clean nervously while waiting for a message. Remy harkens after a moment's silence. "Virgil, is it okay if we ask any questions?" He raises his gaze but sniffs at the paper he got from Remy and nods.

"We know that you've already talked to our colleagues about Patton's disappearance, so there may be some repetitions now," Logan explains. "Hope you can have indulgence with it."

"Yes, but I don't know how much I can handle."

"We understand, and we will do our best not to be tedious," says Logan. "If we take it from the beginning. When did you last see Patton? "

"Last Sunday morning, a week ago," he says. "After the broadcast, he called and said he was exhausted and needed to go away and think a little."

"Think about what?"

Virgil glances the wedding catalogues with a hard-to-interpret look. "I would not have started the project. It was so stupid in the middle of the renovation and everything... "

"Would you be married?" Logan interrupts.

"Yes, this summer," he replies. "I shouldn't have pushed him with the wedding. He has not been himself lately. It just stressed him out, but I wanted to... "

"Did Patton go away to be alone?" Asks Remy.

Virgil shrugs. "It has happened."

"For several days?"

"No, not in this way he says. "That's why I got worried."

"You first reported him missing last Thursday, four days after he left," says Logan. "Why did it take so long?"

The tears flow. "I wanted to show respect and give him time to be for himself, but then they called from work and asked for him. He resigned his pass on Sunday and would return to the editorial board on Thursday, but never showed up. "

So he was gone for several days before anyone responded. "Do you know where he was?" Virgil shakes his head. "No, he never said that and he didn't respond to my messages either."

So Patton decided to leave his partner without telling where he was going. Logan must ask the tricky question.

"Did you have problems in your relationship? Was that why he went? "Virgil's tears flow.

"I loved him."

Logan and Remy glance at each other and Logan shakes his head. It is not a place to hear if Virgil thinks his love was answered. "I can't do it now," he says, cheating again.

Logan can't help but wonder why Virgil doesn't ask a single question about how Patton died. It is usually one of the most common considerations when leaving a death sentence.

"We haven't been able to go into the circumstances of Patton's death," Logan says, to present it as smoothly as possible. He tries to read a reaction from Virgil but sees no change.

"He was found in the woods," Logan continues. "We are working on the theory that he was brought to life, and therefore has started a criminal investigation." Virgil is still motionless.

"Do you know what he could have done in Dalarna?" Asks Remy.

"In Dalarna?" Virgil shakes his head. "No, now I know nothing. I've never heard him mention Dalarna. "

"But now that you know that someone has caused his death, what are your thoughts? Did Patton have any enemies? "

Virgil looks tired. "I do not know."

"Did something happen recently?" Asks Remy

"Maybe at work?" Logan suggests.

Virgil's gaze solidifies. "The job?" "Yes, I imagine Patton met many new people in his work on News Morning."

"The trissman," exclaims Virgil.

"Who is that?" Remy asks.

"He's the one who harassed Patton."


	6. Logan and Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"
> 
> "Sure," he says, and he borders the visitor's chair and leans his arms over the backrest. These are the two of the team now, and for some reason, Logan gets feelings of guilt for Princey, even if it's not his decision. "What a handsome guy" Remy jokes and nods at Mitchell. Logan talks about the conversation with the woman in the security department. "You can put on your jacket because we're going to TV4 and watching the recording from the surveillance cameras."
> 
> "Now? I have plans for tonight. "
> 
> "What a pity, but the job goes ahead," he answers firmly to indicate that it is well-debated. Did he have to confirm his prejudice about self-absorbed and spoiled nineties? "Sure," he says, handing out a print. "Patton Thundercloud Call List." He has not called once from Dalarna. Not to anyone, Logan notes after looking through the list.

Logan hoped to be able to work normal times the first day, but instead he had to call his mother and ask her to pick up Deceit at preschool. Now that Logan has a concrete track to work on, he can't go home. He finally gets hold of TV4's security team and explains who he is and why he is calling.

The woman bellows as a degree of security. "Hello."

"Has there been a threat to Patton Thundercloud on news morning?" Asks Logan. The woman at the other end of the handset sighs. "Unfortunately, for some hosts, threatening comments and hopes are part of everyday life, but Patton was liked by most."

"But he didn't escape either, did he?"

"No, exactly," the woman replies. "We've had problems with a man who has been to Patton on a few occasions." The ink pen stops working, and Logan stretches for a new one.

"Tell."

"It comes down to an incident on Saturday the twenty-eighth of September when a man scraped Triss in the news morning," she says. "Afterwards he was very disappointed. He had expected a bigger win and thought Patton had ruled his lot. I don't know exactly what he meant, but he got distracted when Patton talked while making his choice. "

That sounds pretty far-fetched, Logan thinks

"In the locker room after the broadcast, he attacked Patton and accused him of destroying his life. It was an unpleasant atmosphere and Patton was injured. "

"What happened then?" Asks Logan. Thoughts spin different scenarios, but the woman interrupts before Logan has time to arrive at something.

"The man has sought out Patton on numerous occasions, but Patton did not want to report him to the police."

"Would we be able to come and watch the material from the surveillance cameras?"

"Obviously. You're welcome here. "

"Thanks, what's the name of the Winner?

"Mitchell Salmon sixty-three years, from Järfälla."

"How much did he win?"

"One hundred thousand, but he had hoped for five million," she says. "That would have saved him. He screamed it in the locker room when the guards carried him away. "

"Can I and my colleague come right away?"

"I'm fine, I'll report you to the guard."

"Thanks for the help," says Logan.

Then he goes online and looks for the clip from last Saturday. Mitchell Salmon is a big guy with a grey moustache and heavy arms. He is wearing a red-black flannel card. Green tattoos are visible under the arms. At first, he seems elated. But when he scraped all the boxes, and Patton notes that the profit was a hundred thousand kronor, something happens to Mitchell's facial expression. He completely loses the position and admits that he had expected much more. Then the broadcast for advertising is broken.

Remy knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he says, and he borders the visitor's chair and leans his arms over the backrest. These are the two of the team now, and for some reason, Logan gets feelings of guilt for Princey, even if it's not his decision. "What a handsome guy" Remy jokes and nods at Mitchell. Logan talks about the conversation with the woman in the security department. "You can put on your jacket because we're going to TV4 and watching the recording from the surveillance cameras."

"Now? I have plans for tonight. "

"What a pity, but the job goes ahead," he answers firmly to indicate that it is well-debated. Did he have to confirm his prejudice about self-absorbed and spoiled nineties? "Sure," he says, handing out a print. "Patton Thundercloud Call List." He has not called once from Dalarna. Not to anyone, Logan notes after looking through the list.

"A historic interception is a must, so we get the SMS over the last two weeks too," he says. "Yes, that was the next thing," Remy says. "It is about ten thousand SEK, as it is just over a hundred text messages." The operators in Sweden demand a hundred SEK per text message, something that makes Logan crazy. In Finland, police information is free of charge. "Request them, we must be able to read his messages," Logan says, and begin to realize how hard they are to work over twenty miles from the scout leader.

"Ask Borlänge for security reasons, I'm not the one leading the preliminary investigation." Logan looks up Mitchell Salmon's mobile number to see if it's on Patton's call list. "Look here he tells Remy. "Mitchell has called Patton on five occasions, the first call lasted twenty-two seconds, but was not answered." "And his call ended completely last Sunday."

The cell phone's last known location is near the find site in Dalarna, but of course, it is not possible to determine whether it is Patton himself or the killer who turned it off. "I talked to Joan just before I got the call list," Remy says. "The body is on its way to forensic. They could only confirm that Patton has not died of natural death and that the body has been moved to mortality, but it is not possible to speculate on a cause of death yet. We will know more after the autopsy of course, but I have one more thing. "

"What?"

"According to the forensic examiner, Patton had been dead for a maximum of 24 hours when he was found." Logan counts backwards. "That means he must have lived for a week after he disappeared." Without calling his partner once.


	7. A Gay Disney Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scandal that ended with several police officers being shut down too long, some were locked in for life. Karen managed to escape prison, but will never be able to work as a police officer again.

There are many things Princey regrets in life, but in an unharmed first place comes Karen. Logan's substitute. The young former police officer with raven black hair and ice-blue eyes. The woman with the dialect who took time to place. Maybe because she was born in Dalarna, but grew up in Kalmar. The woman who loves judo and fishing.

Karen, who fooled him. Princey wanks on and off in the apartment, worried and nervous now that Remus is asleep and he is idle. He can't handle a single task at home, because he only thinks about the message. The counter fills the sink and he should clean, but instead, he sees scenes from that fateful evening.

He hadn't had to invite Karen. Even less ha ... no, he turns off the slideshow in his head. Refusing to remind her of her lace bra on the floor. She completely surprised him. Her elusiveness, her sexy body. The cravings that were about to destroy him. No one had been able to resist. No. But it is hard to believe that the only occasion that would have made her pregnant. Can you have such bad luck? Ironically, he has longed to become a father, and at times tried to accept that dream would come true.

But two children?

No, she's lying.

It would not be the first time in such cases.

Out of pure frustration, Princey starts washing dishes by hand. A saucepan with dried porridge, a few drinking glasses, plates, baby spoons in plastic and ordinary cutlery. He shivers when he thinks of Karen's involvement in the policed legacy a few years ago.

The scandal that ended with several police officers being shut down too long, some were locked in for life. Karen managed to escape prison, but will never be able to work as a police officer again.

She has burned her bridges.

Even with him.

It makes it extra difficult to know how to act now. If it is true that she has had a child and he is the father, it is a nightmare. That would tie them together forever. Karen is an unpredictable person with the same behaviour as a stalker. She commutes between deep love and rage, and it is scary to be drawn into. How then will that child become?

Princey lines up the porcelain in the sink and lets it air dry. Then he takes the rag and wipes off the bench so it will shine clean. But restlessness does not leave him. What is Karen looking for?

Him.

Princey pulls out the cloth and hangs it. It is his damning duty to make sure both him and Logan are harassed.

A child.

He takes out the cellphone and looks at the picture. It can not be true. She's just trying to fuck him. He must stop her once and for all.


	8. Patton Thundercloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want something to drink, the woman asks. "It's good for me," says Logan. "When we spoke on the phone before, you said Mitchell had bothered Patton on a number of occasions, can you tell us more about it? "Mitchell had apparently visited Patton on the South, and the next morning he confronted him at work. That's all I know. "Okay, thank you. "
> 
> Logan flushes through the several hour-long materials from the surveillance camera at the entrance. Both kids are fine, but he still gets a bad conscience because he works over the first day. He promises himself that this is the last thing he will do today if nothing urgent happens. "Is it just me who's tired?" Remy asks, swallowing some caffeine tablets.

"At least Mitchell has kept us busy over the years," Remy says as they sit in the car on the way to TV4. "I hit him. There is both speeding and other minor things in the load register. "

"But nothing indicates he's violent?" Logan asks, slowing in at a red light outside the Stadium. They'll be there soon.

"He has gone there for minor abuse," replies Remy. "Is it good enough for the gentleman?"

Logan shakes his head at his way of expressing himself. Finally, it turns to green. Mitchell could have done worse things than that without being caught. Besides, it is not uncommon for people without a criminal history to commit horrific crimes. "He doesn't seem to have worked for a long time either," Remy says. "This can make people sick when there is too much time to focus on the wrong things. Like harassing an innocent host. "

When they arrive at TV4, the woman in the security department says that she has already put several people through the tapes from the time Mitchell was in the morning couch until Patton disappeared. "It has not led to anything so far," she says, shrugging her shoulders. "We had Sunday left."

"Then we look through it ourselves," says Logan, and slides down the screen. Remy pulls out the chair next to him and sits down.

"Do you want something to drink, the woman asks. "It's good for me," says Logan. "When we spoke on the phone before, you said Mitchell had bothered Patton on many occasions, can you tell us more about it? "Mitchell had visited Patton on the South, and the next morning he confronted him at work. That's all I know. "Okay, thank you. "

Logan flushes through the several hour-long materials from the surveillance camera at the entrance. Both kids are fine, but he still gets a bad conscience because he works over the first day. He promises himself that this is the last thing he will do today if nothing urgent happens. "Is it just me who's tired?" Remy asks, swallowing some caffeine tablets.

Then Logan sees what she's been waiting for. The pattern on the shirt reveals him, otherwise, he might have flushed past the moment. Mitchell wears a dark cap that shades his face, but you can't miss his body shape, shirt and moustache. That's him. "Remy," he says. He moves the chair closer so close that they turn. Mitchell stands and steps outside the entrance of the TV-house and sometimes he disappears from the picture because he is on the edge of the camera's shooting area.

The digital clock on the recording shows eleven and thirty-two in the morning. "What time does the news morning stop being broadcast on Sundays?" Asks Logan "And you ask me that?" Says Remy. "Do I look like the target group?"

"Half twelve," says the woman from the security department. Logan had almost forgotten that they were not alone in the room. The next few minutes don't happen so much on the surveillance film. Mitchell looks at the clock, he pokes his nose, he spits. Going back and forth. Beware of people coming nearby. Logan rewinds and returns to normal speed at twenty past twelve. A man comes out of the doors.

"Patton Thundercloud" notes Remy. The hostess hesitates for a few seconds before heading towards Tegeluddsvägen. "No, stop," Remy whispers, as if he could influence the course. Mitchell moves towards Patton and gestures wildly. Patton backs to the door and backs to the door, holding up a hand for Mitchell to calm down.

"How annoying that there is no sound," Remy says, leaning back in the chair. Mitchell stops and holds out an empty wallet. His sleeves go up and his tattoos are visible. It looks like Patton is saying something, then he goes left and disappears out of the picture. After a while, Mitchell follows him. Logan is fast-forwarding, but there is nothing more of interest. Then he rewinds and freezes the image of the host just before he is persecuted.  
"So this is the last we have of Patton."

Mitchell, a lonely desperate man who deals in affectation. Suddenly, they have both a suspect and a motive. Logan makes sure to get the surveillance camera to his mailbox before they leave the TV4 house. As they sit in the car, Logan calls up the investigative leader or the worm that Sanders calls them and tells them what he has come up with.

"Incredible," says Joan, excited about the new information. “We have secured footprints from large boots near the bargain site. Most seem to belong to the man who found Patton, but not all so there are impressions to compare with whether Mitchell has any boots. "We go home to him and have a snack," he says. "That's good," they respond to dal goals and the conversation is over.

They are quite dark when Logan enters the address of the GPS to Beckomberga in Bromma. "I try to understand how you can get so angry about only winning hundreds of thousands of dollars that you look for the program manager afterwards," says Logan. “It is one thing to be disappointed that it did not become more than that, but it is quite another to see it as having lost four come nine million. And blame the loss on Patton. "

"It doesn't feel healthy," Remy agrees. Was the press too big to sit on live television? Mitchell may have suffered a panic attack or a psychosis. Or was he manic? The pictures on the surveillance camera showed no crowd, only that Mitchell confronted Patton and then followed him. The exact vase that happened afterwards only Mitchell knows. A quarter of a drive later, they arrive at the grey apartment building in Beckomberga, where Mitchell is written. They take the elevator up to the fifth floor, calling.


	9. Mitcchell Salmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is he ?" Asks Remy, who is always the step behind him.  
> "The bathroom," he says, "There's nowhere else to look." The door that has a WC sign is closed. Logan pushes down the handle the first thing he sees is the tub someone is lying there "Mitchell?" He asks even if it has been obvious to him all along that it is not a living person.

"Wait now," Remy tells Mitchell Salmon's neighbour, standing in the stairwell in Beckomberga. "What are you saying?"  
"I told the police that something may have happened to Mitchell," she says. "It sounded awful in his apartment this Sunday. But no police officers came. Nobody cares about us old people. "

"Don't say so," Logan protests, "What's your name?"  
"I? Yasmina Ali. " Logan goes forward and highlights Mitchell's letterbox and draws in the smell through the nostrils. A sweet-smelling stench he recognizes too well. "Are you calling for a locksmith?" He asks Remy. "What happens?" Yasmina asks. Logan smiles at the worried woman. “We have to get into the apartment with the help of a locksmith. Is it okay for us to come into you for so long? "

"I didn't wait for a visit," she says and apologizes for being unclean. Logan sees no dust. "How nice you are". "Not then," Yasmina says and swipes her finger over a framed photograph on the wall. “Three girls it was true.

So busy everyone. No time to say hello. ” "Do you know Mitchell well?" asks Remy. Yasmina giggles. "The man who lives next door in this house of cards can, without and without, whether you want to or not." "What were the bangs that sounded from Mitchell's apartment that made you contact the police?" asks Logan. “A bang and a bang,” Yasmina replies. "It sounded like a noise that derailed."

The locksmiths seem to be in demand tonight, or it is a traffic jam, for it takes fifty minutes before a person shows up who can open Mitchell's door. They thank Yasmina for the help and ask her to stay in her apartment. "I'm happy to go behind you," Remy says, noticing that he's pale.

Logan has to hold his nose when he steps into Mitchell, he never gets used to the smell. In the hall are several pairs of shoes and a pair of boots with dried clay. There are no traces of any riot in the hall, and he goes on into the living room. Plot. The TV is off. A brown Manchester armchair is overturned and a blackboard has fallen into the floor so the glass has been shattered.

Something has happened here, just as Yasmina said. On the coffee table is an open chocolate box and next to it is a white envelope. Logan thinks they can wait. First, he has to locate the body. He opens the door to a bedroom and sees a cot, but no one there. In the kitchen, the sink is filled with used plates and glasses, and a flake package remains on the dining table.

"Where is he ?" Asks Remy, who is always the step behind him.  
"The bathroom," he says, "There's nowhere else to look." The door that has a WC sign is closed. Logan pushes down the handle the first thing he sees is the tub someone is lying there "Mitchell?" He asks even if it has been obvious to him all along that it is not a living person.

Logan goes closer and looks at the dead man in the half-filled bathtub with red-brown water. The head is turned away and he is naked. "Fy fuck," Remy says, leaving the room. “I can't do this. I go out and call. On the technician. ”

Logan stares at the body. It is difficult to see if they are the same person as in the TV show. He must know for sure that it is Mitchell. At the same time, he does not get popular with the technicians if he messes around. As he bends over the tub, he sees the green tattoos around his wrists.  
Mitchell Salmon.  
The logan gently backs out of the bathroom to avoid destroying any traces.

Remy stands in the doorway. "I've called, they're on their way"  
"It's Mitchell," he says. He stiffly nods still pale on the cheeks.  
"Anything you want to talk about?" asks the port he shakes his head. Logan will think of the envelope on the coffee table. He returns to the living room and lifts it up. Someone has written with bad handwriting on the envelope.  
To the one who finds me.h  
Inside it is empty. "Have you opened it?" he asks Remy.

"No, I haven't touched it." Strangely, he looks around the living room and then goes into the bedroom, but finds nothing. Forensic doctors and two technicians come to the apartment and he rushes to the hall to receive them.

When the doctor finds that Mitchell is dead, Logan and Remy can do no more on the spot. The work of the technicians is supposed to take all night. "His boots should be sent for analysis immediately," says Logan. "Hear from you directly if you find something else."

On their way to the Traneberg Bridge, they meet an ambulance with blue lights and drive dangerously fast. It turns off at Alvik, and they hear on the communication radio that there has been a personal accident on the Nockeby line and that tram traffic is turned off in both directions until further notice. Logan looks for the ambulance. "Hope they don't have to pick up the remains of a human being."

The cell phone rings, it's Detective Leader Joan. Logan answers and tells about the discovery in Mitchell's apartment. "I also have news to come with," they say. “We have a preliminary cause of death. Despite the chips around Patton's neck, he died not by strangulation. The tongue was intact. " "Yeah," Logan says surprised. "How did it go then?"  
"He drowned."


	10. Shit is about to go down 1

On Logan's desk is a printout of Patton's bank accounts. First of all, everything seems to be quite ordinary transactions: a sushi lunch, a big shopping at ICA, a few hundred kronor at a bar. But the last time the card was used, on Sunday, he made several withdrawals of a total of twenty thousand kronor in a cash machine at Gärdet. Was it Mitchell who got him to withdraw the money? Or did he need them for something else?

When Logan and Detective Joan conduct a reconciliation on the phone, he tells about the withdrawals.  
"What would he do with twenty thousand kronor for?" Asking him.  
"A surprise for Virgil before the wedding?" he suggests  
"Have you found his cellphone?"  
"No, unfortunately," Joan says as Remy enters the room and sits next to him.  
"According to Flashback, Virgil has several men," he tells Joan, turning on the speaker. "I read the thread and found some interesting."  
"Let's hear."

“Someone saw Virgil with another man at the Little Ego neighbourhood bar last Saturday. They were pretty intimate and didn't seem afraid to be recognized. "  
"Do you know who the man is?"  
"No not yet" Remy tries to hide a yawn.  
"Virgil has some to explain," says Joan  
"It is best that you go and talk to him again"  
"Absolutely," he says. “Patton had also received several text messages from his manager. One that can be interpreted as threatening, but they plead for him to hear from him. I called Anton Sellers work but was told that he was on sick leave at the time, a week back. "  
"Okay keep chasing him too," says Joan.

After the conversation, Logan and Remy head straight for the heights of Söder. "I remember reacting to one thing when we were last there," Logan says  
"The upholstery. Virgil was both dressed up and dressed, with earrings and everything. He seemed to be going somewhere, not sitting at home and worrying about his lost partner.  
"We'll see what he has to say now."

Virgil greets me with a troubled min. He is dressed up now and Logan notes the suitcase in the hall. "Hey, did they happen something new?" Virgil asks, correcting a hair cap that has landed on his face.  
"Are we disturbing?" Remy wonders  
"It is clear that you do not, just that I did not expect visits from the police today again."  
"Are you going to travel ?" Logan asks, nodding to the suitcase. Virgil looks around nervously. “I booked a last-minute to Dominican to get away and disperse my thoughts. I need time to mourn ”

"In the middle of Patton's investigation?" Logan asks in surprise. "Aren't they better to stay home if we need your help?" Virgil turns around again. "Do you have a visit?" asks Remy, when it is obvious that Virgil is looking for someone.  
Then a man steps out of the shadows behind him. Logan recognizes him right away. Partly because he has been featured in the media when press ethical issues have been debated. Partly because he just googled him. Logan knows he has been criticized for his controversial views and was fired from Sweden Television following a staff dispute. Anton Sellers, Patton's boss at TV4  
"Come in," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> I will try to update this book as much as I can now it will either be on weekends or when I have time to write. With work and currently the Corona Virus going around
> 
> Stay safe and I hope you enjoy this book  
> kind regards Em


	11. Shit is about to go down 2

When they settle down at the kitchen table at Patton's partner Virgil's wedding catalogues are exchanged for brochures from various funeral homes.  
A worthy ending.  
A farewell ceremony to remember.

Logan was quick to work with the burial offices, considering they gave the death notice as late as yesterday. On a sideboard stands a candlestick and a framed picture of Patton. The candles are off.  
"So are you Patton's boss?" says Logan to Anton who has sat so close to Virgil that they almost turn to each other. Anton frowns. "Yes, how did you know?"  
"We have been looking for you, but you are on sick leave," says Logan, "Is that correct?" "Anton has been my best support," Virgil giggles without hesitation. "Even before Patton disappeared." Logan has no idea where the call is going.  
"Tell."

"I contacted Virgil six months ago when I noticed that live broadcasts were becoming more and more difficult for Patton to perform," Anton adds. "He couldn't cope with his nervousness," "Since then, we three have been a team," says Virgil. "Anton has been there for Patton at work and me at home." "Was he sick in any way?" Remy wonders. Virgil shakes his head and snails at the photo of Patton. “Not what we know, he was high-performing and had extremely little room for personal failure. He seemed most angry and disappointed in himself and he had difficulty handling the press. "

Nothing that was noticed on television, on the contrary Patton always looked calm and relaxed in it and managed to take advantage of every interview. He was as made to hold the News Morning. But of course, it's hard to know what's going on inside, how good you are at hiding it. "Do you know if he took any medication?" Virgil nods. “Yes, he used Atarax as needed, but he got pretty tired of it. And he tested different sleep aids but thought they knocked him out during the day as well. He described it as being in a constant fog, which affected his performance in the box. "

Sleep tablets and anxiety-relieving medication. Too bad that the toxicological analysis from the autopsy lasts a week, Logan would like an answer right away if he had any preparation in his body. "Patton was the best when it came to it but faltered in his confidence," says Anton. “We talked a lot about it, but he couldn't or didn't want to say why. There must have been something underlying because it got worse over time. "

Logan puts his elbows on the table and leans his chin against his hands. “After every broadcast, he was a wreck, but he was keen that it never came out. He would rather die than admit it, and out of respect for him, I didn't want to go into it last. " He comes from his own words. "We talked a lot about the wedding," Virgil continues, her voice cracking. “I've always dreamed of having a wedding party with all my friends and relatives, but he didn't want it. He said it was worse than sitting on live television, that he couldn't be himself on what should be his happiest day in my life. "

Anton turns away. Does he blush, or is he rather disturbed? "And now it was not so," says Virgil. "I shouldn't have pushed him." "Speaking of the wedding or rather expenses," says Logan. "Patton made four large cash withdrawals the same day he disappeared." Virgil frowns. "At how much then?" "A total of twenty thousand kronor," he says. "Do you know what he was going with the money for?" "No idea," Virgil says, peeling off the candle from a warm light on the table. "So it couldn't have been anything before the wedding?" asks Logan. "Or the renovation?" "No of that we pay cash."

Logan swallows, he does not know how to make a nice jetty over to the other it would be here to talk about. The question cannot be asked without sounding accusation. "We received tips that you were seen with a man at a tavern last Saturday," says Logan. "Is it true?" "Yes. Little Ego was booking a long time ago. Patton and I would have gone there… ”

”… And when Virgil told him he was going to cancel the table, I persuaded him that we two would go instead. Then we knew nothing more than Patton had drawn. " "So you were there? Virgil nodded sternly. Logan wonders if he himself would go to the pub if his partner had disappeared. Anton continues to explain. "I was convinced he had abandoned Virgil and was disappointed that Patton just left and left him with all the question marks.

I couldn't believe in my wildest imagination that he was dead. " "But you had reported him disappeared?" Logan objects and looks at Virgil. "Of course, I was very worried about him," he says in his defence. “He doesn't usually ignore his job. At the same time, you have to eat. " Logan ponders everything. Then he thinks of Anton's desperate text message.  
Hell, Patton, stop destroying everything for everyone,  
Do nothing you will regret.

Was it really sent by thought? "Did you have any contact with Patton after the broadcast on Sunday?" he asks Anton. He shakes his head "I tried to get hold of him, but he didn't respond to my messages." "What did you mean he wouldn't do something he would regret?" Anton turns bright red in the face. "Have you read my text messages?" "Answer my question, please."

"I meant that he would not just leave and think he could come back to Virgil when it suited him. You can't eat the cake and keep it. Especially not when he put it so much to him. " Virgil hides her face in her hands but says nothing. Logan takes a deep breath.

"Have you two had a relationship?" "No," says Anton in the opposite and it starts to ring in his eyebrows. Virgil looks at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" “Can you tell us what you found and if you had company? From Sunday when Patton disappeared until he was found? " asks Logan. Virgil looks at him in horror. "Why?" "It applies to both of you," says Logan firmly.


	12. Virgil and Anton

When they leave Virgil's newly renovated pearl to the apartment, Logan's brain goes high. Virgil was devastated at having to report where he had been. Times, places and with whom. Alibi here and there, especially Anton himself. "They hold each other's backs," Remy says in the car on the way back to the police house.

"Admittedly, Anton works on television, but not as an actor," he replies. “My assessment is that he was genuinely worried about Patton, at first. But he fell in love with Virgil, and their relationship deepened as he became his closest support. But at the same time, it's a hundred years between them. "

"Sixteen years, if I've counted right," Remy says, and snails amuse him. "Surely there should be something similar between us? Would that be so strange? " Logan doesn't know what to answer and has to look through the box to find the thread again.

"Now you became silent," he says contentedly, braking at a red light at Slussen, in front of a ruptured viaduct that looks capable of crashing any minute. "Can jealousy be a motive?" asks Logan. There was something about the atmosphere at Virgil's home that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The perfect cleaned home. All wedding catalogues that were now exchanged for funeral brochures.

The proximity between Anton and Virgil. Were his tears just a game? Logan tests the idea with Remy, but he has plenty of running. "My God, it looks like a disaster area here, when will they be done with the reconstruction of Slussen?" "I don't remember," he says. "You forget things when you get older." Remy bursts into laughter. "But there is nothing wrong with hearing anyway." "What did you say?" he jokes. "But seriously can Virgil and Anton have planned and executed the murder?"

"Why kill Patton? Surely they could have just split up? "  
"You can think that."  
"Don't you get the feeling Patton was a psychic case?" asks Remy. "He may have had more pages that haven't come up yet. Was it part of their escape plan to book a solar trip? ” "I agree it's suspicious." "It is obvious that they are hiding something," he says.  
“I don't know, but Anton was uncomfortable in some way. When they leave Virgil's newly renovated pearl to the apartment, Logan's brain goes high. Virgil was devastated at having to report where he had been. Times, places and with whom. Alibi here and there, especially Anton himself. "They hold each other's backs," Remy says in the car on the way back to the police house.

"Admittedly, Anton works on television, but not as an actor," he replies. “My assessment is that he was genuinely worried about Patton, at first. But he fell in love with Virgil, and their relationship deepened as he became his closest support. But at the same time, it's a hundred years between them. "

"Sixteen years, if I've counted right," Remy says, and snails amuse him. "Surely there should be something similar between us? Would that be so strange? " Logan doesn't know what to answer and has to look through the box to find the thread again.

"Now you became silent," he says contentedly, braking at a red light at Slussen, in front of a ruptured viaduct that looks capable of crashing any minute. "Can jealousy be a motive?" asks Logan. There was something about the atmosphere at Virgil's home that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The perfect cleaned home. All wedding catalogues that were now exchanged for funeral brochures.

The proximity between Anton and Virgil. Were his tears just a game? Logan tests the idea with Remy, but he has plenty of running. "My God, it looks like a disaster area here, when will they be done with the reconstruction of Slussen?" "I don't remember," he says. "You forget things when you get older." Remy bursts into laughter. "But there is nothing wrong with hearing anyway." "What did you say?" he jokes. "But seriously can Virgil and Anton have planned and executed the murder?"

"Why kill Patton? Surely they could have just ended? "  
"You can think that."  
"Don't you get the feeling Patton was a psychic case?" asks Remy. "He may have had more pages that haven't come up yet. Was it part of their escape plan to book a solar trip? ” "I agree it's suspicious." "It is obvious that they are hiding something," he says.  
“I don't know, but Anton was uncomfortable in some way. Shareholder. Like when hab stepped out like that in the hall all of a sudden ”

Logan takes the opportunity to call Joan. "Hello" he says and tells about the visit. “Virgil and Anton denied having a relationship, but we don't believe them. They have booked a trip together to Dominican and will fly later today. " "It is not enough to arrest them, but it may be enough for a house search," says Joan.

"We'll double-check their alibi as soon as we're back at work," says Logan. "It's a pity that Virgil had plenty of time to sweep away any traces. It was clinically clean at home, plus Patton's DNA, of course, is everywhere in his home. But since he died of drowning, it is most likely that it happened in the lake at the find site, not at home in the bathtub, "

The sight of Mitchell in the bathroom flutters past. “We have heard people in the immediate area,” says Joan. "Nobody has seen Patton Thundercloud. It's strange. Someone should have spotted him if he had moved outdoors before his death, he who was still a familiar face. " "And the track with Mitchell feels less hot now," Logan fills in. "Sure, he harassed Patton, but nothing indicates that he's been in Dalarna. He was probably an unhappy man who killed himself. "

"Did the results of the autopsy come?"  
"Not yet," says Logan. "Who lives near the bargain if we continue at that end?"  
“There are some interesting things,” says Joan “Among other things, two people who live in a cottage near the lake. Two craftsmen from Poland who people have called on different occasions. We start there. I send over the material we have, so you have to keep an eye on it. "

Logan takes the opportunity to call Joan. "Hello" he says and tells about the visit. “Virgil and Anton denied having a relationship, but we don't believe them. They have booked a trip together to Dominican and will fly later today. " "It is not enough to arrest them, but it may be enough for a house search," says Joan.

"We'll double-check their alibi as soon as we're back at work," says Logan. "It's a pity that Virgil had plenty of time to sweep away any traces. It was clinically clean at home, plus Patton's DNA, of course, is everywhere in his home. But since he died of drowning, it is most likely that it happened in the lake at the find site, not at home in the bathtub, "

The sight of Mitchell in the bathroom flutters past. “We have heard people in the immediate area,” says Joan. "Nobody has seen Patton Thundercloud. It's strange. Someone should have spotted him if he had moved outdoors before his death, he who was still a familiar face. " "And the track with Mitchell feels less hot now," Logan fills in. "Sure, he harassed Patton, but nothing indicates that he's been in Dalarna. He was probably an unhappy man who killed himself. "

"Did the results of the autopsy come?"  
"Not yet," says Logan. "Who lives near the bargain if we continue at that end?"  
“There are some interesting things,” says Joan “Among other things, two people who live in a cottage near the lake. Two craftsmen from Poland who people have called on different occasions. We start there. I send over the material we have, so you have to keep an eye on it. "


	13. Breakthrough

While Remy contacts Anton's alibi from his service room, Logan sits with him waiting to be called by Virgil's girlfriend. She is the last on the list. Again, Logan adjusts the office chair, but he pulls the levers it will not be comfortable. Is it the chair or him that is wrong? Logan stares at the phone and gets the feeling that her girlfriend will not hear from her in the first place. She may want to reconcile with Virgil what to say.

Instead, he calls the forensic physician who has a preliminary opinion on Mitchell Salmon's cause of death. "Hi Logan, I just finished the investigation of your self-killer. He has blown away most of the brain with blood, where you have the cause of death. As for the timing of death, I'm pretty sure we're talking about a week back in time because equality has let go. You will receive the information in the e-mail immediately. "he goes in the inbox and Logan reads the report and passes it on to Remy and Joan. Mitchell cannot be Patton's perpetrator, and he writes that they may release him from now on.

Logan nods and tries to grab Virgil's girlfriend again, but still gets no answer. Meanwhile, he googles at the Dammsjön Nature Reserve, where Patton was found murdered. North of Säter he gets pictures of a small lake, a nice beach and beautiful sunsets. The shoreline is just over one and a half kilometres and the average depth between three and four meters, he reads. The lake is pitch black although the aerial photo is taken on a sunny day, and he sees the settlement cease around parts of it.

There are only forest and some fields. He has not found himself in the area of the bargain site before since his focus has been on managing what is to be done at home. There has been a clear divide between Dalarna and Stockholm, but he is keen to constantly find new ones. Strive to maintain the forward movement in the investigation work. Follow those winding detours to find the right destination. The police do not take any shortcuts.

Once Dad Evert had accepted that Logan was also planning to become a police officer, he softened and began to advise him. Although he abhors instructions and manuals, he hears his damned voice inside him every time he leans back in the office chair. Lucky that he can hardly sit for longer, there is no risk that he will be comfortable. He scrolls through the hit list on Dammsjön and his eyes catch on a headline from a local newspaper.

Woman found dead by a lake  
Logan clicks in and reads with a rising pulse.  
On Saturday, the twenty-fifth of May, a woman was found dead beneath a cliff near Dammsjön. There are no suspicions of crime. Relatives are informed. A man who was on a walk with his dog made a terrible discovery.  
"At first, I didn't understand what it was that was there," says Harry Bylund. "But as soon as I realized it was a dead man, I called the cop."

It's something he hooks upon. Not only the fact that it is not the first time a dead body is found at that particular lake. It takes a while before he realizes what it is. Harry Bylund. He searches the documentation he has received from the police in Dalarna, and finally, he finds his name. Remy shows up outside his room with a wide smile. “Looks like you just won the lottery. Or triss? ”

"I found a thing that might be worth looking into," he says. "Come and read this." "Two bodies on the same lake," Remy says as he looks through the news article. "Why didn't the Dalarna even mention it?" "Probably because it happened half a year ago and was written off as an accident," Logan explains.

"So why do you look so triumphant then?"  
"It was the same person who discovered both bodies,"


	14. Cuteness overload

Princey steers the stroller towards Kungsholmen. Why not look past a turn and say hello at work? And take the opportunity to have a chat with the manager. Talk to Sanders about Karen. Just for two-paws, the elevator doors go up on the sixth floor and he rolls the stroller into the locker room. Proud to get Remus is wearing a pink kick suit with bears on it, and a matching helmet cap. He opens his eyes and extends his arms to him.

"Are you awake?" he asks, lifting him up. Sanders enters the locker room. "Nice visit, remember!"  
"Hello boss," says Princey. "Do you have something to offer?" Sanders greets Remus, who immediately grabs his finger with his miniature hand. "Little Princey, stronger than his father," Sanders chuckles.  
"Where's the rest of the gang?" asks Prince.

"Is there no order in the rules of coffee anymore?  
"Go to Logan and order him to come here," Sanders says jokingly with a harsh voice. With light steps, Princey goes to Logan's service room, taps briefly, and then opens the door. Logan and Remy look up at him in surprise, sitting close to each other in front of his computer screen.

Logan flies up from the chair and takes Remus in his arms without giving Prince a glance.  
"Hi, little darling!" he exclaims.  
Remy greets his colleague but stiffly and Princey gets a bad stomach feeling, but he tries to keep the mask. Do not hang up that the atmosphere in the room seemed to be outstanding until he came and interrupted. He is the experienced police officer, not Remy. He should sit at Logan's side.  
"Are you going to be on with some coffee?" asks Prince  
"Sure we should," Logan says, carrying Remus out into the corridor. He is immediately hindered by a colleague who wants to greet the cute baby with the big, green-brown eyes.

Remains Prince with the smile. In silence, they follow Logan and well in the coffee room everything feels as usual. All the small talk and Sanders settle down at their table. Quite quickly they arrive at the case, but they seem to have no desire to share information. After only ten minutes, Remy and Logan get up, because they have to work, and Prince regrets that he showed up.

What would he do here and do? Ask Sanders what to do with Karen. Since it is a former colleague, there should be something in the workplace. But before he can ask for a minute on the thumb, Sanders gets a phone call and disappears. Maybe it's just as good that he takes care of Karen himself anyway.

He looks up Logan to say goodbye. When he hugs him, Prince meets his gaze and realizes that he has made up his mind. He never usually does, at least not when he is going to work. Another stone lands in the already heavy backpack he is carrying. After Logan kisses his little prince, he takes the modest carriage and walks toward the elevator. The cellphone beeps, a new message.

When do you want to meet your daughter? 😊


	15. Suspicion

Joan is not excited when Logan calls and wants to discuss the article he found regarding the death in May. Especially not when Harry Bylund comes to talk. "He is like a kuf who has isolated himself from his siblings who live in Borlänge," they say.

"Of course, some colleagues have talked to him already, but he didn't have much to say." "And that would dismiss him, then?" he asks, reaching for a notepad on the desk. “If he is notorious, then maybe he is worth a closer look? After all, his footsteps are at the bargain. "

"Sure, of course, but motive, Logan? Why would he kill a hostess from Stockholm, hide him in the woods and then call the police? ” "Why would Polish craftsmen murder Patton?" "Maybe it was a robbery that went awry?" says Joan. "I can't serve the whole solution onboard, but Patton had no valuables."

"Is Bylund known to the police, except as a kuf?" "He has figured in some investigations, but more like a side figure who has been identified by witnesses. So no, we have nothing specific about him. No yummy notifications "How's it eating? " Logan asks and Missy answers fleetingly. Logan tries to get a dialogue going, but it sounds like Missy is on the go and doesn't want to talk. "It's a bit much now, hug," Missy says after a while and hangs up.

The conversation leaves a bitter aftertaste, but if she does not want to talk, Logan can not affect. He just doesn't understand how it can be a lot to stand in for a person who doesn't even work? Missy has not started her PT customers after Palma, but she may be stressed for that very reason. Logan read that a young girl had been hit and immediately thought of her siblings. Surely someone familiar to Missy's family. Everyone knows everyone in that area.

A new e-mail causes him to drop a strange conversation. Preliminary investigation protocol. There are not many pages to read. Ylva Weman, 40, from Uppsala. She was found below a cliff on Lake Damm on the twenty-fifth of May. There was nothing else that indicated anything other than an accident, while nothing proved the opposite either. Sometimes the assessment goes quickly, and here Logan suspects that it has just happened. There are no witnesses. No close relative who knew that Ylva was in Dalarna. The autopsy showed no signs of violence, but it was determined that she must have died from the injury she sustained in her head when she fell on the hard surface. Broken neck. The gaze sticks to a meaning.

Discolouration of the skin below the jawbone.  
Just like Patton.


	16. Clues or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's service phone rings and he answers. The person at the other end sounds breathless. She may be exercising or in a hurry somewhere."It's Rebecca. You had been looking for me. I just finished my passport at the hospital. " The last person on the list of Virgil's alibi."Hello," says Logan. "That's the case for the Patton Thundercloud murder."Okay," Rebecca responds, and seems to stop, for the breath comes off. "What can I help you with?"

Logan's service phone rings and he answers. The person at the other end sounds breathless. She may be exercising or in a hurry somewhere."It's Rebecca. You had been looking for me. I just finished my passport at the hospital. " The last person on the list of Virgil's alibi."Hello," says Logan. "That's the case for the Patton Thundercloud murder.""Okay," Rebecca responds, and seems to stop, for the breath comes off. "What can I help you with?"

"I go straight to the point," says Logan. "What did you do in the evening exactly a week ago, ie last Tuesday?"Logan hears a car whistle where Rebecca is. "Tuesday, did you say? For a moment I have to check my calendar, "she says, scratching the phone. "I'm a little stupid, at a pedestrian crossing. We shall see. I met Virgil then. Well, was that why you asked? " "Feel free to tell us where and when you were seen," replies Logan.

"We would eat some food and have a glass of wine at Rival, but Virgil just wanted mineral water."Damn, that's right with Virgil's tasks, Logan thinks. According to him, Rebecca and he had had dinner at Rival since Virgil left home at nine."Was Virgil as usual?"

"We barely had time to eat because he got that call and had to leave." The logan solidifies. "What kind of conversation?" "I don't know, but he suddenly got in a hurry" "What time was it, about?""I can check that because he sent a text message shortly afterwards and apologized for his speedy assortment," says Rebecca. "Wait a minute ... Half-past seven." "And you sure?" "Bomb-safe," Rebecca says, but still sounds doubtful. "I said something weird I really don't want to ruin for Virgil.""How do you mean?"

"With all the hassle he has gone through all of Patton's problems and Mitchell who came in and saved him. Of course, it's sensitive. "Rebecca is like an open book, now it's just that she doesn't understand that she's revealing things that Virgil hasn't told. Logan must play with. Remy shows up in the doorway and he holds his index finger to his mouth so he can understand that they are not in a position to interrupt."Yes, there was a lot there before he disappeared," Logan says tersely."Really, with the wedding and everything," replies Rebecca, "But now they've shot it instead which I understand."

"What?" Logan exclaims, without thinking. Rebecca comes off "I have to quit.""No, wait!" But Rebecca has already hung up.Logan tried to call, but got no answer, "Damn it too," he says, extending his arms to Remy. "I'm talking to just Virgil's alibi. It does not hold. And we missed a pretty decisive factor when we were there. The wedding catalogues did not apply to Virgil and Patton. ""No?" Remy yawns like an inconsiderate gull."They were for Virgil and Mitchell."

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to comment on grammar or spelling errors I also accept constructive criticism. I also hope you find this book interesting 
> 
> Love Emmy


End file.
